To Build A Home
by itskidrauhl
Summary: "Recuerda que quienes se quedaron en tu vida, a pesar de todo lo malo y bueno que hagas, es porque quieren ser parte de ella. Ellos son tu casa". Drabble. Especial cumpleaños de Sakura.


Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

* * *

**To Build A Home.**

_**Capítulo único.**_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!_

_._

_._

_._

_Por las gritas de su piel, trepé hasta lo alto._

_Trepé aquél árbol para ver el mundo._

_Cuando sentí el golpe del vendaval, te abracé tan fuerte como tú me abrazabas a mi._

_._

_._

_._

Un bullicio hizo que abriera los ojos pero no la sobresaltó en ningún momento, Sakura no estaba dormida. Era veintiocho de marzo, y ella estaba cumpliendo veinte años. Le hubiera gustado quedarse tirada en su sillón comiendo dulces—algo que se permitía todos los vigésimos octavos de cada año—, pero no, ella estaba regresando de una misión hacía Konoha.

— ¡Te he dicho que si puedo!

— Eres un fracasado.

— Le tomo la palabra a_ Traidor-kun._

Miró hacía al costado y pudo encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, discutiendo quién sabe, si el cielo es verde—porque Naruto es capaz de hacerlo. Extrañaba a Kakashi-sensei, era una lástima que no haya podido venir con ellos, porque quien tenía que separar al portador del Sharingan y al rubio de sus estúpidas peleas, era ella.

— ¡Sai, se supone que debes estar de mi lado! — chilló el Jinchūriki.

Sai no estaba al lado de ninguno, a veces iba donde le convenía. Sasuke suspiró, y miró de reojo a la ninja médico que reposaba debajo del árbol. Quien no se inmutó por nada, ni golpeó a Naruto en todo el viaje. _Nada_.

— ¡Sakura-chan, diles algo! — seguía despotricando el rubio. El azabache le agradeció mentalmente que dijera algo que haría que la chica de ojos verdes dijera algo. Ella solo separó los labios, pero se quedó taciturna. — ¡¿O no me digas que tú también estás al lado del teme?!

_Claro que lo estaba_, pensó el moreno con superioridad. Pero aún así el hecho de que no los hubiera reprendido, no era algo de ella.

— Creo que la_ feita_ está hipnotizada con ese árbol.

Todos observaron al árbol donde ella permanecía debajo, pero no notaron nada de especial. Estaba seco, sin hojas. El rubio se acercó casi sigilosamente, como si tuviera miedo que ella le diera un sopetón por siquiera quedarse a su lado. Ella no lo hizo. — ¿Sakura-chan?

Silencio.

Al Uzumaki ya no le divertía esta situación, los ojos de su compañera y amiga se encontraban brillosos, pero ninguna lágrima caía de su rostro.

— Nosotros... — la voz de ella sonó un poco ronca al principio. — Éramos como ese árbol, ¿verdad? ¿Tú y yo?

El rubio entendió lo que le había preguntado inmediatamente, aunque esperaba que Sasuke no lo hiciera porque lo que decidió no mirarlo. Se recostó al lado de ella, mirando el mismo árbol. — ¿Secos?

— Sí, y sin vida. Esos tres años... — El azabache apretó sus labios. _Lo entendía_. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Sai no duró mucho en darse cuenta. — Solo que no entiendo por qué.

Ahí fue cuando los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y comenzaban a caer. — Sakura-chan...

Y Sakura comenzó a respirar agitádamente. — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Y-yo jamás tuve tiempo de llorarlo.

_Todo este tiempo..._

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! — Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de su compañera. — ¡Cumpliste tu promesa, Naruto, jamás te lo agradecí! ¡Gracias! — se arrojó a los brazos del rubio quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella se secó las lágrimas con el puño y se levantó. — Incluso con sus peleas de idiotas inmaduros, y Sai con sus comentarios inoportunos. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, y si tuviera que pedir un deseo, desearía que fuera así todos los días.

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Naruto también. — ¡Abrazo de grupo, datte-bayo! — El rubio logró enganchar a Sai en el abrazo que se daban con Sakura pero Sasuke se quedó en el molde, su mirada se perdió por unos minutos.

— _Nii-san, ¿cómo es cuando dicen: "Me siento como en casa"?_

_Uchiha Itachi miró a su pequeño hermano algo confundido, y luego puso su mano en la barbilla. — Pues..., es en un lugar donde te sientes cómodo y no solo contigo mismo. Es cuando no te sientes solo. En la vida ninja, a veces tus camaradas se convierten en tu propia familia. Recuerda que quienes se quedaron en tu vida, a pesar de todo lo malo y bueno que hagas, es porque quieren ser parte de ella. Ellos son tu casa. _

_— _¡Sasuke-kun! — el gritó de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y luego pudo sentir como los brazos de ella se enrollaban en su cuello armando un abrazo. Y le susurró a su oído. — Esta vez tengo que decirte _gracias_ a ti. Gracias.

Ella se sorprendió cuando los brazos de él pasaron por su cintura.

_Estoy en casa ahora, nii-san._

**FIN.**

* * *

Esta es una de las cosas más raras que escribí, y sí quizás no se centre en Sakura principalmente pero es una mezcla de todo. Cuando ella se refiere a esos tres años se refería a los cuales se entrenaban arduamente y una de las razones era para traer a Sasuke a casa. Este drabble fue inspirado en la canción To Build A Home de Cinematic Orchestra. En fin, no sé si les va a gustar mucho pero este fue mi pequeño aporte al cumpleaños de nuestra belleza, si tengo tiempo quizás haré otro drabble que más redondee el Sasusaku.

Saludos, Misa.


End file.
